


They're Lesbians, Lockwood

by Buffintruder



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Post-Canon, lockwood is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffintruder/pseuds/Buffintruder
Summary: Sometimes, Holly wonders how Lockwood can be so good at missing what is right in front of his face





	They're Lesbians, Lockwood

“Sorry,” Holly said, with only a little regret. “But I’m going to have to turn down your offer. I’m quite happy living where I am.” She took a breath. After the recent events, Holly knew without a shadow of a doubt that she trusted every member of the Lockwood and Co. with her life. Surely she could trust them with her sexual orientation. “You see, I’m quite fond of my roommate. Um. We’re actually dat—”

 

“Oh, that’s fine then!” Lockwood interrupted before she could finish. “I wasn’t trying to pressure you into moving or anything. I’m sure we’ll find some other use for the room.”

 

Holly opened her mouth to try and explain that she had started dating her roommate, otherwise she would have been happy to move in, but before she could get a single word out, Kipps’ angry yelling from the kitchen cut through their conversation.

 

Lockwood smiled apologetically. “I should see what he’s going on about. Too bad about the room. But I’m glad you’re such good friends with your roommate; you should bring her to meet us sometime.” And then he left.

 

_ Friends, _ Holly thought disbelievingly.  _ Right. _

...

It was a particularly sunny day, and the weather seemed too fine to stay cooped up inside and work. Though their number of cases had not decreased after the whole Fittes incident, the pressure to do them had. Their nights had been busy of late, and none of them had really had the chance to relax since the time they had spent recovering from everything Fittes had done to them, so that day, Lockwood and Co. unanimously elected to take a day off.

 

By lucky coincidence, that was the day that Holly’s girlfriend, Layla, was also given a day off of her own work, so they decided to spend some time with each other. Holly had suggested taking a walk in the park. It was a bit dull and uninspired for a date, but personally Holly thought that made it better. She had time now to do boring and normal things with Layla and enjoy them. Besides, being around the woman she loved was never tedious.

 

To her surprise, when they arrived at the park, they ran into Lucy and Lockwood who appeared to have had the exact same idea.

 

Lucy spotted them first, waving at Holly to catch her eye.

 

“I think that girl is waving at you,” Layla pointed out, nodding towards Lucy and Lockwood.

 

Holly looked up to see who Layla was talking about. “Oh! Those are my coworkers I told you about. Lucy and Lockwood.”

 

“Wanna say hi?”

 

“Only if you do,” Holly replied.

 

“Of course,” Layla said, heading over towards them. “You’ve told me so much about them. I’m curious. I suppose the two of them finally got their act together.”

 

Holly was momentarily confused until she saw that Lucy and Lockwood were holding hands. That must have been a recent development.

 

“Hello, Holly,” Lockwood said, grinning as they approached. “What were the chances of running into each other?”

 

“This is the only nice park nearby,” Lucy said. “Did they have any other option?”

 

“This is Lucy and Lockwood,” Holly introduced. “And this is Layla. She’s the roommate I mentioned—”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Lockwood said, reaching out to shake Layla’s hand. “Holly talks about you quite often.”

 

“And I see you in the newspaper just about every other week,” Layla replied grinning. She dropped Holly’s hand to shake Lockwood’s. “Nice to meet you both in person.”

 

They made small talk for a couple more minutes, but Holly figured that Lucy and Lockwood would prefer to have some more time to themselves, if they had just started dating, so she wrapped up the conversation. Besides, she got to spend much of her days and nights with those two; she wanted to spend this time with Layla.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you,” Lucy said, smiling at Layla. “See you tomorrow, Holly.”

 

“You too,” Holly said.

 

“Bring your friend over sometime,” Lockwood said. “I’m sure George would love to hear Layla’s theories about the afterlife in person.”

 

“Bye,” Layla said, while Lucy frowned, glancing confusedly between Holly and Lockwood.

 

“I thought she was your girlfri—?” Lucy asked bewilderedly, but Lockwood had already started to turn away. “Never mind I guess. See you!”

 

Layla sighed, once they were out of earshot. “You still haven’t come out to them?”

 

“I tried,” Holly protested. “But Lockwood just somehow completely missed it. I’m starting to think that either he’s the straightest person on the planet or he’s as oblivious to all romances as he is his own.”

 

“Well, I hope it’s the latter,” Layla said. “You gotta just tell him outright and beat him over the head with it until he understands.”

 

“You and I were holding hands,” Holly muttered. “I thought that would be pretty obvious, but I guess not.”

...

This would be the day that she told her coworkers, Holly decided. If she told all of them at once, then it wouldn’t matter if somehow Lockwood misinterpreted ‘dating’ or ‘girlfriend’ because maybe the rest of them would help get the idea across. Hopefully, they would be making him understand as a way of supporting of her rather than in disgust of her. Not that she truly believed it would be the latter. Still, the possibility existed, and that was terrifying.

 

An opportunity to come out showed up when George baked them a chocolate cake that smelled so delicious that even Holly couldn’t resist a bite.

 

“This is wonderful!” Holly exclaimed, as all the other members of Lockwood and Co. made similar sounds of agreement. Then, as casually as she could, she added “You’ll have to give me the recipe for this. My girlfriend would love it.”

 

“Sure. You can take a slice home with you,” George said automatically.

 

In the background, Kipps sputtered. “ _ Girlfriend _ ?”

 

Holly raised an eyebrow, her heart beating faster. “Got a problem?”

 

“N-no. Of course not. I was just surprised, sorry,” Kipps said quickly. Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Maybe she’ll do a better job at corrupting you with sugar than I’ve been doing,” George said.

 

“How come you’ve never mentioned this girl?” Lockwood asked curiously. “She must be quite amazing to catch your eye.”

 

Under the initial happiness and relief at the casualness of the comment, Holly had to stifle a sigh. “You’ve already met her. She’s Layla, my roommate. I kept trying to tell you, but you didn’t really get it.”

 

“Oh!” Lockwood’s eyes widened with realization. “That—that’s wonderful. I’m sorry I didn’t catch that earlier. Congratulations.”

 

Well, at least it didn’t seem to have been raging homophobia that prevented him from seeing Holly and Layla’s relationship for what it really was.

 

“Shut up,” Lucy said. Everyone turned to stare at her. “Not you, Lockwood, the skull. He was just going on about how silly I was for being jealous of Holly getting Lockwood’s attention. Like I didn’t  _ already realize that _ , especially with the whole ‘other options’ conversation.” She glared at the skull that was sitting on the windowsill.

 

“Wait, you were jealous of Holly?” Lockwood said.

 

George rolled his eyes as Lucy sputtered out an explanation. “Let’s leave those two to finish their romantic nonsense and get packed for our case.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kipps said, scrambling to get out of his chair.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Holly replied. She had no desire to participate in this conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> The name for Holly's girlfriend comes from starlightwalking


End file.
